Shimmerstrike Replies
Shimmerstrike Replies is a mosty SFW (some sexual themes/foul language) drawn-response OC ask blog, run by JJ. The art is done with MS Paint. History Shimmerstrike Dagger is a 17-year-old quirky, timid, yellow-orange female pegasus. She lives in a one-story house in the suburbs of Manehattan. Originally born in Neigh Zealand, her biological parents moved to Manechester, hoping to find a home closer to other countries. Shimmerstrike was once very outgoing and bold, and never afraid to talk to anypony. Her parents, Rockshatter Dagger, and Shroud, taught her the danger of talking to ponies she didn't know, but she never heeded their warnings, still talking to whoever she pleased. Though the reason was unknown to her, her parents had decided on divorcing. Shimmer's dad won custody, and moved to Manehattan to make sure she would be safe from the woman he thought to be a "demon." She wasn't used to this new town. They weren't like the ponies she knew from Neigh Zealand and Manechester. No, these ponies were much ruder. At first, this didn't dim her outgoing and spontaneous nature, but, ponies would often be rude to her, which eventually caused her to become more shy and introverted. Though, Shimmer caught the attention of one pony. Chocolate Chip . Upon initial approach, Shimmer was a bit startled, and afraid that she would be targeted and picked on. However, CC showed her unexpected kindness, and is still one of Shimmer's best friends to this day. As she got older, she got to a stage where she would inevitably start liking other colts. However, Shimmer soon realized that she felt more feelings for mares. She developed a crush on a mare by the name of Tahoma Script, a girl in her science class. For multiple years, she lived in fear of her homophobic father finding out about her sexuality. Personality Shimmerstrike is rather timid, usually keeping to herself, if possible. She is known to be a bit odd and quirky, and, with her friends, she isn't afraid to express her thoughts. She's also rather stubbon and independant. She can lose her temper easily, and isn't very patient. She isn't always very careful with her words, and sometimes hurts others, even when trying to help them. She has a tendancy to be overly emotional and sensitive, as well. Physical Appearance Shimmerstrike is a yellow-orange pegasus. She has curly, brown hair, with dyed blond streaks. Her original intention was to dye it completely, but failed miserably in the process. Taller than most mares, she's also rather skinny. She also prefers to show her white hooves, as opposed to covering them with fur. Cutie Mark/Special Talent Shimmerstrike's cutie mark is a jagged dagger with a golden ridge and a brown handle. It shows her talent of being able to protect herself and others in times of need. Though she indentifies as a pacifist, she can, and will, fight to defend her friends or herself. She is rather skilled at it as well. She got her cutie mark when she was seven, defending herself from an older stallion trying to attack her. Walking to school one day, a stallion attempted to beat her and steal her valuables. In a haze of fear, she fended him off, continuing on her way. Characters Friends [http://tumblrpony.wikia.com/wiki/Doodle_Answers Doodle Kit] Doodle Kit, (normally known as Doodle,) is one of Shimmer's closest friends. She is Shimmer's age. She's a timid pegasus that's really nice and sweet, and she tries to get through life. 'Chocolate Chip ' ' '''Chocolate Chip is the previously mentioned best friend she met years ago. She and Shimmer enjoy spending time together, but CC moved away to Ponyville years after they met. Though still in touch, they can't talk as often. She loves baking cookies, and she has her own cookie shop. She's really nice. 'Zap McVolts ' '''Zap McVolts is another one of Shimmer's close friends. Though they don't speak much, they still enjoy each other's company. Zap is a 14 year old stallion, with the element of electricity. He often likes to be a harmless little flirt, and is always trying to be classy. He cares a bunch about his friends and others around him. 'Tahoma Script ' '''Tahoma is Shimmer's girlfriend, a unicorn hailing from Iceland. They met in Theatre. That being said, Tahoma has a strong love for acting, so much so that it's her special talent. She's not a serious pony, loving fun and games. She has orange eyes and a black mane. She wears a faded blue scarf as well. 'Interrobang' ' Interrobang is Tahoma's brother. Not much is known about him, other than the fact that he is introverted, but not shy, and he enjoys writing. It's possible he may have a crush on Shimmer. Affiliations '''Twerk Team The Twerk Team, run by CC, consists of Zap McVolts, Shimmerstrike Dagger, and Chocolate Chip. Neither of them can twerk, so, it's more for fun than anything else. 'The Biker Gang' ''' '''The Biker Gang, also run by CC, consists of Zap McVolts, Shimmerstrike Dagger, Doodle Kit, and Chocolate Chip. They grab their tricycles and start holding up traffic in the middle of the highway.